Black Violet
by Nitrogen DS
Summary: He never realized that he had been controlled by those around him all along. ScourgeViolet, VioletFuzz. Oneshot.


**BLACK VIOLET**

There was a fog of tension hanging in the air that night. No cat in the alley was sleeping well, they all knew something was wrong. Whatever it was, it was out of place. It shouldn't be there, it should never have come there to begin with. 'It' was a cat by the name of Scourge, whose blood was as icy as his eyes. He had only arrived mere moons ago and already he had taken control of every last pitiful soul roaming the streets. His claws were as sharp as his mind, and at first every cat had figured he'd be the savior of them all. Alas, this was a false presupposition. He wasn't the savior they wanted him to be, but he was the protector they had wished for.

But Scourge was no alley cat, he was just a simple kittypet. His true place in the grand scheme of things should have been to provide companionship to a Twoleg. He had abandoned his true place, and therefore the cold sense that something was not the way it was supposed to be weighted on the mind of every cat. How would things have been if he hadn't come to their alleyways? Perhaps things were for the better. Since Scourge took the position of leader, food had become more plentiful. He had chased out every enemy who threatened BloodClan, backed by his ranks of powerful fighters.

He was nothing without them. Or at least, they hoped he was.

There he stood mightily, perched on top of a closed dumpster, icy eyes glimmering as he looked down upon all those who came before him. Earlier that day, much to the surprise of both himself and his comrades, he had felt weakness. It was a kind of weakness he hadn't felt since he was a helpless kit, rejected by his siblings. He had caught a glimpse of Violet, perched upon the fence in her garden, drawing her beautiful dainty white paw over her face as she cleaned herself.

She was gorgeous; he wanted her.

Weakness wasn't the only thing Scourge felt at that time. For a moment, he thought he felt a spark of love, though it would have made more since if the feeling was no more than lust. Scourge never felt love, only hatred and the want for revenge. Seeing Violet and feeling what he felt had changed him, if only for a moment. It was at that time he wished he'd never, ever tried to harm her. The feeling had gone quickly when he saw a daft-looking long-haired gray cat come up behind her and give her a lick on her ear. They were so close.

He couldn't have her.

Or could he?

Something wasn't right. Their protector was weak. The cats of BloodClan could feel it in their bones. They watched from their trashcans and boxes as the black and white cat slunk through the moonlight, muscles rippling under a smooth pelt as he walked. The teeth on his collar glimmered like his eyes as he walked down the streets in the dark. He needed to see that beautiful ginger tabby again. He longed to gaze into her vaguely violet eyes and tell her how much he pined after her. But he wasn't going to do that, he may have been able to get away with merely _feeling _weakness, but showing it openly was an entirely different matter.

He would take her away with him, back to BloodClan where he would treat her like royalty. She could have anything she wanted: choice selections of prey, the best sleeping places, anything. All she'd have to do was agree to be his mate. They would make the most wonderful pair. Their children would grow to be powerful cats, all of them sharing the same ambition as their father before them. The eldest of them would rule the Clan after Scourge passed away. His thoughts of the future played themselves out like a fairytale in his mind.

It was almost enough to take his mind off of hatred and vengeance. Almost. In the back of his mind, Tigerpaw's name echoed. He hadn't forgot, he never would. He was snapped back to the present time as he approached Violet's garden. He jumped up onto the fence, using his reinforced claws to pull himself to the top. He could see her through the window, sleeping next to the gray kittypet, both of them looking as peaceful as could be. They were so happy together, too happy together. With that kittypet around Violet, he'd never be able to have her. The fur on the back of his neck bristled as he jumped down into the garden. He jumped up onto the window sill, eyes narrowed as he watched them sleeping.

He froze in place as Violet awoke, blinking and looking around sleepily as she sniffed the air. She turned her attention to the window, and caught a glimpse of Scourge standing there. She gasped and buried her head in the gray cat's fur. She was scared of him, she was _so _scared of him that it made her tremble. In any other case, Scourge would have been glad to have cats tremble at the sight of him. It was different when the cat who was trembling at his sight was the very cat he lusted after. He only stayed for a few moments, trying to catch a whiff of her scent through the glass. He was left with nothing, nothing but the memory of the look of fear in her bright eyes.

"You will be mine, Violet," he murmured as he paused from on top of the fence to look back at the house. "No matter what it takes, you will be mine."

--

It was dawn; the sun rose over the horizon, casting a warm glow on everything it's rays touched. Violet sat atop her garden fence, letting the warmth wash over her. Her ginger tabby pelt was illuminated like the sky itself. Despite everything seeming so beautiful and calm, she couldn't shake the feeling of doom she had from seeing Scourge the night before. Fuzz had tried to convince her it was nothing more than a nightmare, but it was all too real to have been. She had never wanted to see that evil cat, not after what he had done to both her and her brother, Barley.

She relaxed as Fuzz jumped up onto the fence, his amber eyes glowing with happiness. "Hello, Violet, you're looking particularly pretty this morning. What are you thinking about?" he meowed, turning his head in the direction of what she was staring at. "I don't see anything over there..."

"It's nothing, Fuzz," she replied, nuzzling his cheek and sighing. "I've just been thinking about BloodClan, and how I wish I had never even heard of them."

"BloodClan? You mean those awful cats who hurt you?" Fuzz asked, eyes wide with bewilderment as he looked to his mate.

Violet flicked her tail back and forth. "Yes, those cats," she meowed. "Remember when I told you I'd seen Scourge at the window last night?"

"I thought that was just a bad dream," Fuzz choked, looking more and more worried by the second.

"It probably was, it just felt so real," Violet sighed.

Fuzz's eyes were as round as saucers. "Are they going to come here? What if they attack us?"

"They won't come here," Violet assured him, purring as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm almost certain they don't know where I am."

"Thank goodness for that!" Fuzz exclaimed.

Violet jumped down from the fence and landed with a soft plop on the ground. "Our children will grow up in safety here," she purred, laying down on the grass and looking at her plump underbelly. "That is, if our Twolegs don't decide to give them to other homes."

"Our Twolegs are very nice, I'm sure they wouldn't do something terrible like that!" exclaimed the feathery-furred kittypet. He sat down and scratched his ear, making the bell on his collar tinkle whenever he moved his foot by it. "They've been good to us so far haven't they?"

"You're right, Fuzz, I have absolutely nothing to worry about." Violet meowed.

She didn't actually believe this. Seeing Scourge last night couldn't have been a dream. He was there, standing on the sill and gazing at her with his piercing blue eyes. She could still smell his scent lingering in the air. It was no dream, it was reality – which could mean both Fuzz and her would be in danger. She didn't know what Scourge would do to her, or to her mate. If he had ordered her execution once, he would most likely order her death again.

"I'm going to go inside the house to eat," Fuzz mewed, slinking through the cat door, bell jingling with every step.

As soon as he left, Violet heard a high-pitched voice, laced with venom. "Hello, my darling," Scourge meowed, jumping down from his perch and prowling towards her, belly low to the ground as though he were stalking a piece of prey.

Her eyes were wide. "What do you want from me?!" she exclaimed.

He slipped a paw through her collar and pinned her to the ground, causing her to gag and squirm. "If you struggle you'll only hurt yourself," he warned.

Violet collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily, her eyes closed tight. "What – do you want?"

"I want you. I love you, Violet, I love your scent, I love your body, I love all of you."

That hadn't been the reply Violet was expecting, not in any stretch of the imagination. She had expected him to say something more along the lines of 'I want your life', or 'I want to kill you.' That simply hadn't been the case. Now she didn't know what to say to him. There really wasn't anything she could say. She had a mate, she had a fine life, she wasn't going to give all that up just because a mangy street cat professed his love to her.

"That's – very kind of you, Scourge," she began. "But I'm afraid I don't feel the same way about you."

Scourge looked furious for a brief moment. No one said 'no' to him. "If you come with me back to the alleys I will make you my queen, you will be treated better than any cat in the entire Clan, I will make sure you life is just as good as any one you could have at any Twoleg nest," he growled in his icy pitch of voice.

Violet shook her head. "I'm afraid I just can't do that. Fuzz is my mate, and I enjoy leaving with our Twolegs. I have everything I want, and I'm not going to give it away for you. I hate you, Scourge, you tried to kill me, you made Barley suffer. I'll never go back to BloodClan."

Scourge dug his reinforced claws into the dew-moist ground. Rage was burning inside of him as he struggled to say what he was going to say next. "You don't want to come with me all because of a mousebrained kittypet who's probably not smart enough to know the difference between a rat and a dog?" he spat, hackles rising and fur prickling. "If I can't have you, he can't have you either!"

Fuzz had come out onto the lawn, absolutely terrified as he looked from Scourge to Violet. Without warning, Scourge leaped at him and bit him on the shoulder, tearing away a clump of flesh and causing the defenseless kittypet to yowl in pain. Scourge scored his claws down Fuzz's belly, tearing him open from throat to tail, letting both blood and guts spill out onto the ground. Violet stood, fury and horror shining in her eyes as he stared at Scourge.

"You piece of foxdung!" she hissed.

This wasn't what he wanted.

She hated him now more than ever.

He had made a wrong move.

"You get out of here, or I swear to you I will fight with the fury of all your BloodClan mongrels, and I will _kill you_!" Violet yowled.

Scourge didn't know what to do, so he fled. He jumped over the fence and ran into the city. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his eyes were flooded with bitterness and sorrow. That wasn't what he wanted at all. Now he could never have Violet, she would never be his. He trembled, feeling weak as a newborn kit. It felt for a moment that his entire world had shattered. Then he realized: Violet wasn't the only thing that mattered to him.

Next in line came vengeance.

If he couldn't have Violet, he would have his revenge.

But he never forgot her, not even when the day came for him to slay Tigerstar. She was on his mind as he raked his claws down the ShadowClan leader's belly. All the bitterness and rage he had been harboring had been unleashed in that single blow. As Tigerstar lay dead at his paws, the only thing on his mind was 'what next?'

... He had lost his love, he had completed his goal.

There was weakness.

He needed to make up for all the times he had felt weak. He needed power, more power than any cat in the forest or city had ever dreamed of.

"You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan," he warned. "Your friend here though he could control us. He was wrong."

_No one can control me._

"We don't want to control you," Firestar rasped. "All we want is to lead our lives in peace. We're sorry that Tigerstar brought you here with his lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home."

_Go home? I'm not done yet._

"We're not going anywhere, forest fool. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest we won't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food. We are taking over this territory now. I shall rule the forest as well as the town."

_Violet won't say no to me when I return to her this time._

"But I understand that you may need time to reflect on this. You have three days to leave – or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for your decision at dawn on the fourth day."

_I won't let her say no._

_I won't let _them _say no._

_No one can control me._

_I am Scourge._

He never realized that he had been controlled by those around him all along.


End file.
